


An unlike Pair

by Tatzebea



Category: Grandia, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little sad at one point, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, but still very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: A small girl is lost and asks for help from a certain robot star!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So~~  
> Since Grandia is my favorite game and I am also a big fan of Undertale, especially Mettaton, I decided to make a crossover :3  
> So this happened! I hope you like it~~  
> That is.... when someone actually reads it xD

Sue was lost. She looked everywhere for Justin and the others but to no avail.

She only had her trusting friend, Puffy. "Well, Puffy. This is typical for Justin" She made a 'hmph' sound. "Always getting ahead of me! I have to talk to him about this!" The flying creature answered her with a 'puff' sound. The small girl nodded and started running around to find her older friends. She moved hectically from one place to another.

Sue was in a fairly big city with a lot of beings she never saw before. At one point she thought she found Justin but it turned out that it was a tall skeletal being with a red scarf, like her friends. The 8-year old muttered about 'same fashion sense' and started running around again. Since she was looking around to find someone she knew, the girl didn't payed attention to the way she ran and ran into something hard. To her it felt like an iron pole or a street lamp, and she fell flat on her butt. She gave out a small cry of pain and then heard the clack of.... high heels? She looked up and saw a tall person. Sue blinked, she never saw someone so.... metal looking.

The person crouched down to her level. "Are you okay, dear?" The small girl only stared till Puffy made a loud 'puff' sound, which made her jump softly. "Oh! Uhhhh my butt hurts a bit but I guess I am fine" The metal being smiled at her and helped her up. "Here, darling~~ Now be a dear and don't collide with other things!" The person giggled. "I will! Thank you for helping me up.... uhh?" She swore this person's face lit up, while standing straight again, making a pose. "I, my dear, am Mettaton! Monster kinds biggest star~~" The girl gasped. She just ran into a star. Puffy flew up to the monster and made many exciting 'puff' sounds. Mettaton giggled at the flying puffball. This gave Sue enough time to compose herself. "I am Sue and this is Puffy! It's nice to meet you sir?" He giggled at her again. Sue concluded that he must be a cheerful monster "No need calling me 'Sir'~~ Mettaton's enough! Soooo~~ sweetheart, why were you running in the first place?" The small girl fiddled with her puffy dress. "Well my friend, a totally irresponsible at that, wandered somewhere and I need to find him and the others" With every word she spoke her confidence grew.

Mettaton gasped softly. "What? You friend left you all alone in this big place? How scandalous!" Sue only nodded. Then the metallic monster clicked with his heel. "Oh, I know~~ I help you find your friends!" He gave her a big smile, which she returned to him. "Really? A star would help me?" He wiggled his finger at her and earned a 'puff' sound of the smallest of the three. "Ah, dear~~ Of course I help! A star helps his fans out~~" Sue didn't correct him that she just found out about his existence. Instead she tried to hug him. Since she was only around 1.19 m, and he around 2.13 m, she could only hug his legs. He petted her head and giggled, but also made Puffy 'puff' again since he touched his favorite place.

 

Thanks to the tall robot, Sue could see far more than before. The small girl sat on Mettaton's shoulders. "Thank you Mr. Mettaton. You know if Justin would be so reliable as you, you wouldn't need to sacrifice your time for me" she huffed at him. This earned her a soft smile from the monster. "It's quite all right, dear. I am always glad to help my fans~~" This time Sue giggled and shook her head. She really didn't wanted to tell him that she isn't his fan. Suddenly her stomach gave of a growl, which made her blush. The star stopped and looked up at her. "Oh, my~~ are you hungry, darling?" The purple haired girl petted his head and gave a pout. "... Yes. I haven't eaten in a while. I wish I could eat some of Aunt Lilly's foot! She is a great cook!" This made the tall monster tilt his head. Sue gave out a silent scream, feeling like she will fall of. Luckily Mettaton hold her. "Oh? Don't worry my dear! I am myself a great cook~~ I have a cooking show after all" The girl's eyes widen at this in awe. "Really? That's cool! Right, Puffy?" The small creature made an agreeing 'puff' sound at her. "Unfortunately I have no way of cooking here, haha~~" He laughed. To her it sounded very acted, but she assumed that it's because he is an actor. Before she could say anything he continued. "But~~ I know here is a restaurant nearby" She nodded.

All three made it to the small restaurant. Sue was very glad that Mettaton payed for her, since she didn't had any money on her. After she was done eating, they resumed their search for her friend. "Say, dear? How does your friend looks like anyway?" They stood in the middle of a park that was inside the city.  She was tempted to just sit down in the grass and play some games with her new friend. "Well, he has long red hair and wears blue! He doesn't really have a good sense of fashion if you ask me" Her voice became slightly berating. The other started giggling again and he nodded. "Yeah~~ he does sound like he needs some good fashion advice! Maybe I can give him some when we find him!" The small girl gave him a questioning smile. She wasn't quite sure how he could give her friend advice. The robot didn't seem to wear clothes himself, save from his boots. Sue didn't voiced her thought, though, and she grabbed his hand since she wasn't on his shoulders anymore. This made the tallest of the three look down to her. The pink dressed girl tucked on his hand, indicating for them to walk, which he gladly did.

It felt more like a nice walk through the park instead of a search, to both of them. The 8-year old girl was a fairly mature girl, thus she didn't felt like ruin the calm mood, and the monster, much to the surprise from everyone, loved to take walks himself. To Sue this felt like taking a walk with her father. Thinking about her late parents made her smile sadly and her eyes became glassy. It didn't stay unnoticed, since she started to squeeze Mettaton's hand. He looked down at her. "What's wrong, dear? Are you sad that we haven't found your friends yet?" His voice was soft, a contrast to his normal cheerful voice. She shook her head. "No, it's just..... I miss my parents" She sounded soft and quiet. The small creature on her head gave a sad 'puff' sound. With her free hand she rubbed her eye, so that the other wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he did noticed and gave her a hug. The girl got surprised by it but accepted it. For someone made of metal, she thought he was pretty soft. After a while she petted his back, to indicate that he can let go now. He did and looked at her face. "I am sorry for your loss, dear" He earned a soft smile from her. "It's okay. I can't really remember them, I was to young. But thank you for comforting me" The robot smiled back at her and soon took her hand again. Both resumed their search and ended on a Nice Cream stand. Sue stared at the blue bunny with wonder, who gave her a friendly, big smile. "Why hello, small friend. You like a Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart" The bunny giggled at his catchphrase and the girl looked curious at the blue monster, then at the robot. "What's a Nice Cream?" The Vendor was quick to answer. "It's an ice cream with a motivating phrase, sweet child"  She gasped and looked back at Mettaton with big eyes. He giggled and petted her head. "Sure, Darling, I buy you one~~" She cheered and both monster giggled at her happiness. The robot paid for three, with the demands from Puffy, Nice Creams and gave the Nice Cream Vendor an autograph. Sue swore she saw sparkles around the bunny but brushed it of.

The girl was happy when she read her phrase 'You are loved'. She looked at the other with a big smile. After she finished her Nice Cream and bid goodbye to the blue bunny, who waved back, they started searching again. Mettaton was glad she felt better now.

 

The sun was setting and Sue pouted. "Oh no, what if Justin and the others left me here?" The girl felt the stars hand on her head, Puffy flew away in time and landed on the robots head. She looked up and was tempted to squeal. "Don't worry, sweetheart~~ I am sure they didn't left you" Sue nodded and before she could answer him she heard a distant 'Sue' form somewhere. She looked around and saw Justin. He ran to the three and huffed. "Man, Sue. Where were you? We looked everywhere!" At first she tilted her head, but soon she softly slapped his arm. "I could say the same from you! How irresponsible from you, Justin!" The red head rubbed his neck, embarrassed. Eventually he looked to the monster next to his friend. "Oh? Did you helped Sue?" Mettaton posed, head high. "Yes~~ She was also a big delight!" Puffy agreed with him. Justin looked surprised for a second but chuckled soon after. "Really, now? Well I am glad you helped her. Who knows in what trouble she would have been, heh heh" He got a kick from her. By now he got used to it. "Anyway! Sue, we need to go to the others or Feena will lecture us" The purple haired girl frowned softly. Then she looked up to her monster friend. She felt a soft push from her childhood friend to encourage her. Mettaton crouched so he was at her eye level. The small child fiddled with her dress and looked at his face. "I.... I guess that means good bye?" The robot smiled softly and brought her forehead to his. "I am sure we see each other again, Sweetie. You are a fan of mine after all~~" She giggled and brought her small hands to his face. "Hihi, Mr. Mettaton! I look forward to see you again. And then we can play instead of looking for Justin" Both looked at the boy, who gave an embarrassed smile. Puffy, who was at that point still on the black haired monster, floated to Sues head. They gave each other a hug and said goodbye.

Sue was sure that it wasn't a farewell. 


End file.
